


drabble collection: Damian & Johanna

by DarylSun



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 05:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12381972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarylSun/pseuds/DarylSun
Summary: a series of prompt fills, revolving around Damian and fem!Jon.





	1. east of the sun, west of the moon

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer...wait, do people do disclaimers anymore? man, i remember when disclaimers were the Thing. anyway, i don't own DC Comics, otherwise current storylines would be a whole lot DIFFERENT.
> 
> anyway, this is my first fanfiction story in the ten years of receiving my shipping goggles. please be gentle with the critiques.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: my folks are making you steal a griffin feather to prove your love but that’s not stopping me from going with you

Dad always said Mr. Wayne was melodramatic.

But seriously, a griffin feather? Couldn’t he just given Johanna the shovel talk?

Where was she even going to find a griffin anyway?

For one wild moment, Johanna considered going back inside the Wayne mansion and begging Mr. Wayne to give her some other task. But she shook her head: Kents never gave up, and she promised that there was nothing on heaven or earth that could stop her from marrying Damian. Even his own father.

The sun rose high in the sky while Johanna stood on the lawn outside the mansion, pinching her nose with her eyes closed. She was so focused on figuring out where she would get information on griffins, that she barely heard Damian step across the grass and stop at her right.

“You’re not going to humor my father, are you?”

Johanna opened her eyes and glared at Damian. “I think your dad was serious, Dami.”

Damian shrugged. “That seems to be a popular misconception. Father _does_ have a sense of humor. It’s simply different from most people’s.”

Johanna glared harder. “You want me to go back and ask?” She crossed her arms. “Because he made it _pretty clear_ that I can’t return to your house without the griffin feather he wanted.”

Damian looked away and stared across the lawn, at the forest that made up the rest of Wayne Manor. “It doesn’t make sense why Father issued you such a challenge, since he knows you are both trustworthy and desirable as my partner.”

Johanna sighed and rolled her eyes. “Mom _did_ always say your dad was paranoid.”

“Tt. Completely unnecessary.”

It was really cute when Damian pouted. “You’re the youngest, Dami. Dad says it’s natural for dads to get protective over the baby of the family.”

Damian swung to her, glaring. “ _I am not a baby!_ ” He huffed, deflating slightly. “And that notion is both unfair _and_ untrue. Father didn’t make this much of a fuss when Richard got married.”

Johanna raised an eyebrow. “Really?” If Mr. Wayne wasn’t as this fussy with Dick’s engagement, then he was really out for her blood.

But Damian clammed up, his eyes darting to the side. “No.” 

_Aha_. So either Mr. Wayne had a thing against aliens—unlikely, since he and Dad were what could be considered ‘best friends’—or he liked making his children’s significant others suffer. Johanna felt a pang of sympathy for Miss Kori, and wondered what Mr. Wayne made _her_ do.

She never got to ask, though, when Damian shook his head. “But that is a story for another day. First, we must discuss how to track down a griffin.”

Johanna stared at Damian for five seconds. “Wait a minute, _‘we’_? When did your dad allow you to go with me?”

Damian rolled his eyes. “Never. I decided it myself, after Father gave you the task.”

“Dami—”

“Jo. Beloved,” Damian began, holding up his hand, “I know that you are capable of taking care of yourself and accomplishing this mission on your own. You, as well, know that I can do the same thing if our positions were reversed. But this may be an adventure, _the_ adventure of a lifetime, and I feel it is appropriate for us to celebrate our union by going on this quest together.” He shrugged. “Besides, think how much more efficient we could be if we work together. We could get married sooner, _and_ prove Father wrong at the same time.” 

Johanna blinked. Then she smiled. Trust Damian to be both shrewd and romantic at the exact same time. It reminded her of one of their dates, when they stopped a bank robbery, them bought ice cream afterwards. “You just don’t want to be left out.”

Damian frowned. “I know Father needs time to get used to me marrying you, but I don’t appreciate him sending you away from me on a ‘wild goose chase,’ so to speak.” He then sharply turned and marched towards the mansion. “Speaking of which, I have some leads on where we may find information on our griffin.”

Johanna jogged to catch up with him. “Really?”

Damian nodded, but with a grim frown. “Unfortunately, it involves speaking with one of my brothers.”

Johanna noted his bitter tone, which meant he didn’t like where this was going. “Tim knows where to find one?”

“No,” and Damian winced, “but Jason does.”

“I’m...not gonna even ask how.”

“Yes, and as with all things Jason, we should prepare for bribery, blackmail, and wrestling.”

Johanna sighed. “Your family is crazy.”

“So says the woman who wants to marry me,” Damian replied, grinning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that is how they went home with Goliath ;) Bruce regrets ever making the challenge :D Clark is both horrified and impressed


	2. please hold my kitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: I brought my new kitten to school hold her please while I kick this guy’s ass

“Dami, you’re my best friend, and I love you, but this is ridiculous.”

“It won’t be ridiculous once I win this.”

“Dami, it’s not a big deal. You’ll get into trouble with Principal Masters. You’ll get into trouble with _your dad_. Do you want to get into an awkward meeting _again_?”

“It will still be worth it.”

“Dami—”

“Jo,” Damian replied, shrugging off Johanna’s grip on his arm. But instead of charging at Focker like she expected him to, he turned and held out Alfred the Kitten towards her. “Please hold him for me.”

Johanna blinked. “Uhm, okay?” She gripped Alfred the Kitten as Damian transferred him to her hands, and looked down at the wide kitty eyes sharing her confusion. Damn, this kitten was cute.

Wait, she was supposed to stop Damian from fighting. _Crap_.

Sure enough, when she looked up, Damian was smashing Focker’s face into the lockers.

She sighed, shifting to settle Alfred the Kitten in her arms. If Mr. Wayne asked, well, Focker _did_ deserve it, after insulting such a cute kitten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> even I don’t know what happened here. I saw “kitten” in the prompt, and then this high school AU came to life


End file.
